


A Princess

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Puppy rescue, Softness, Supportive Boyfriend Garrett, Writer Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Writer Liam's first book is about to be published, which means a lot of work and a lot of stress. Lucky him that he has the best boyfriend in the world, and that Garrett knows exactly how to make him happy.





	A Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



A "fucking finally!" is what Garrett greets Liam with as soon as he's through the door of their apartment, practically crashing into him before Liam even gets the chance to set down his bag or take off his jacket.

 

"You do realize I was gone for, uh, approximately an hour?" Liam remarks, not that he has any complaints about his boyfriend wrapping him in a tight hug. He loves those special kind of Garrett hugs that only he gets. They last several minutes, depending on how long exactly it takes for the stress to leave his body and for him to melt into it, for his heartbeat to fall in perfect sync with Garrett's.

 

"Well, you were gone for an hour to hand in that script," Garrett replies, "but you were kind of gone for the last couple of days to finish it in time. I've missed you."

 

Liam sighs. As exciting as it is to finally be working on what he really wants to do in his life, to finally be writing the stories he has to tell, he also knows he's still figuring out how it works best for him, and deadlines haven't become his friends yet. He knows he's guilty of spending entirely too little time with Garrett over the previous few days.

 

"Missed you too," Liam mumbles against the soft skin on Garrett's neck.

 

Garrett waits for Liam to pull back first, but he isn't ready to let go entirely just yet. Cupping Liam's face, he gives him a wide and beautiful smile, then presses a quick kiss on his lips. "Well, mister superstar author, are you finally free now?"

 

Liam should answer with a simple yes instead of thinking about all the flaws he thinks the draft he just submitted still contains. Technically, there's not much he can do right in this moment. He'll have to wait for his editor to get back to him, which gives him at least a couple of days to relax, but the thing about Liam is, he never truly stops working on his stories. Single lines he's written go through his head over and over again because he's just not entirely satisfied with how he phrased them. He can't stop himself from obsessing over the alternate endings he could have chosen for his novel. A few particular things will probably haunt him forever. He'll probably be a grandpa one day, and he'll still wake up in the middle of the night because he's finally figured out a way to improve the story somehow. It's just how his brain works.

 

"There you goes your brain again," Garrett laughs, squeezing his shoulder to get Liam back to reality.

 

"Sorry," Liam says. He might have overdone it a little lately. He can definitely see how Garrett could have felt a little excluded from his life. Sometimes he genuinely wonders how other writers manage to have an actual life outside of their own head.

 

"Don't apologize," Garrett replies. Another kiss to his lips follows. "This is exactly what makes you an amazing artist, my love. I mean, you know what I look like when I get home from work, right? Every time I leave there, I'm just relieved I don't have to think about it for a few hours. But you, you're literally working all the time, and it's the most wonderful thing to be able to watch. And I couldn't be more excited for you to get to share your writing with the rest of the world."

 

"Garrett!" Liam says shyly, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. "You know it'll only get published if they like what I've got so far. I'm not sure we should be this excited just yet."

 

"Look, I love you Liam, but you need to stop being ridiculous. They'll absolutely love it. I'm one hundred percent sure they have nobody else who has the same way with words that you do. And just the fact that you're returning home after submitting your story, already thinking about all the little details you could still do better somehow tells me that you're the absolute best at this."

 

"Stop it," Liam mutters, leaning against Garrett so he can hide his aggressively blushing face in his sweater.

 

"Never," Garrett objects, "if you must have unlimited talent, then I guess you better get used to your boyfriend being really fucking proud of you. You hear that, Liam? I'm so proud of you."

 

Liam doesn't know how to respond. He might have a tiny little tear in his eye as he shakes his head against Garrett's shoulder, and also the widest grin on his flushed face.  A warm and fuzzy feeling spreads from his chest through Liam's entire body. "Has anybody told you lately that you're literally the best person walking this earth?" He whispers. For once, Liam isn't thinking about a new story idea or the best words to use on his current one, or anything writing related at all. All that's on his mind is the man who has his arms wrapped around him and how much he loves him.

 

"Oh, you haven't even heard the best part yet," Garrett smirks at Liam. He's got this special grin going that immediately tells Liam he's up to something.

 

"What's the best part?" He wants to know.

 

"I've decided you deserve a reward for those past few days," Garrett explains.

 

"Mmm," Liam hums, grabbing Garrett by the hips, "I like the sound of that." His lips find their way to Garrett's neck as if being summoned by his statement.

 

Garrett lets out a soft laugh and strokes a hand through Liam's hair. "That's a very good idea as well," he says, "but not what I had in mind, actually."

 

Liam looks up and tilts his head, waiting for Garrett to further elaborate, which doesn't happen. Liam thinks it's sweet that Garrett wants to cheer him up after he's been working the hardest in all of his young career so far, but frankly, after he hasn't had the time or energy for much sex lately, he'd be perfectly happy with just making up for that a little.

 

"Are you sure? Because I feel like we haven't shared a bath in a while. I certainly wouldn't say no to getting my hair washed and have some fun."

 

"Keep that in mind for later, love," Garrett winks as he pulls away and puts his shoes and a jacket on, grabbing his wallet and keys before dragging Liam out of their apartment again.

 

"Seriously? We have to leave the house for this? But I was already outside today!" Liam whines. "What's wrong with indoor activities?"

 

With a laugh that destroys all of Liam's reservations at once, Garrett grabs his hand and leads him down the street and through half of Beacon Hills before he finally tells him to wait outside as he disappears through a high gate onto a pretty well hidden  property. Liam's come across it many times before, but he's never known what's going on behind the fence, not that there's much use in trying to spy over the hedges. All he can see is grass and the front of a building. He almost gets a little nervous when Garrett doesn't return for a good five minutes.

 

"Is that a..., Garrett, what the fuck?" Liam gasps as he finally spots him. Garrett is closing the gate behind him, turning to Liam with the biggest and dorkiest grin on his face. In his hand, he's holding the end of a leash, and the other end is attached to the collar of a little ball of white and brown fur that has a black little nose and four paws.

 

"Puppy!" Liam says excitedly, kneeling down to greet the little guy properly with head scratches.

 

He even forgets to question Garrett and what's happening for a while. The tiny dog bouncing up and down in front of him manages to distract him completely by licking his fingers and nudging his hand to tell him to keep scratching. It has adorable big brown eyes that have long melted Liam's heart and ears that are way too big to match its body, one of them perked up in the air and one hanging at the side of its head.

 

"Look at you," Liam says, "what a cute little baby you are. And so soft! Such a pretty little puppy. The prettiest. Aw, you like that?" The little thing plops down onto the ground and stretches all four legs away from its body. "You like getting your little baby belly rubbed?" It sure does look like it.

 

"You still think you would have prefered to stay in today?" Garrett asks smugly, not that he still has to. If Liam has one big weakness other than Garrett himself, then it's sure as hell puppies. But who can blame him? It's not his fault that they're the cutest, most precious things in the world. Anybody who can resist those big puppy eyes has to be a total psychopath, and that's just how it is. Liam doesn't make the rules.

 

"You know damn well I don't," he responds, his eyes not leaving the little squirming fluff ball at his feet. "But seriously, what is this place? And what are we doing with this little guy here?"

 

"She's a girl, actually," Garrett informs him.

 

"Aww, a princess, are we?" Liam keeps talking to the puppy. "A pretty little princess. I should have guessed that. You're so adorable, young lady."

 

"We're standing in front of Beacon Hills' newly opened puppy rescue station," Garrett continues explaining, "your little princess here is one of its first residents. Most of the puppies that are brought here are sick or starving. The princess here has been making a great recovery too, and now she's all healthy and learning quickly, but she doesn't have any other puppies to play with right now. They're not well enough. So I figured we could take her for a day. Make a girl happy for once in our lives."

 

"How do you even know all of that?" Liam asks. "You were in there for five minutes."

"Today," Garrett nods. "But I've been here a few times before. Actually, I helped put up the fence."

 

All of a sudden, a couple of puzzle pieces fall into place all at once and realization hits Liam. He's heard some of his friends talking about the puppy rescue station before, he just wasn't aware that they were actually working on it. Apparently, he's been missing a little more than he was aware of. "Scott, huh?" Liam smiles.

 

"Well, we always knew that guy was a dad at heart, didn't we?" Garrett shrugs.

 

"Yeah," Liam whispers. He knows it better than anyone. In a way, Liam was a lost little puppy himself when he transferred to Beacon Hills High, just then getting diagnosed with his IED, joining the lacrosse team although he was only a freshman. He genuinely doesn't know how he should have made it to graduation without Scott taking him under his wings.

Maybe he still wouldn't have figured out his true feelings for Garrett, who used to be his best friend before things started happening that did absolutely not qualify for 'friendly' or 'platonic' anymore.

 

"So?" Garrett asks. "What do you want to do today? Should we go to the park? See if we can teach her to fetch sticks?"

 

"Definitely," Liam answers. The puppy gets up from the ground as he does. Garrett holds out the looped end of the leash to him, Liam takes it with a smile, the other hand holding Garrett's as they walk.

 

As it turns out, they cannot teach the princess to fetch sticks. Although it seems like she absolutely adores chasing after them, she either returns to where Liam and Garrett are sitting in the grass without one, or she carries them away to bite them into little pieces. Even Liam gives up trying to make her retrieve them eventually. It takes surprisingly long to tire her out. It's late afternoon by the time the little fluff ball joins them, curling up in Liam's lap.

 

"Isn't she lovely?" Liam sighs.

 

"She is," Garrett agrees, his hand playing with Liam's hair. They spend a while like this, Liam's head resting in Garrett's lap, a sleeping puppy stretching out more and more on top of Liam, the two boys whispering and smiling and kissing softly every now and again. Liam think he could stay like that forever, only agreeing to get up as the sun begins to fade from the sky and the air gets chilly around them.

 

Carefully, Liam picks the princess up and carries her in his arms. "So, are we going to bring her back now?" He asks.

 

"If you want to," Garrett replies.

 

"Does she even have a name?" Liam wants to know. "Like, a real one?"

 

"Not yet," Garrett says. "We thought you might want to chose one for her."

 

"Why me?" Liam asks just in the same moment as he realizes that they're not heading in the direction of Scott's puppy rescue station. They're going home.

 

"Garrett?" Liam asks. His boyfriend only smiles at him.

 

"Are we...?"

 

He doesn't get an answer, just a widening smile, making his heart race.

 

"We are?" Liam has to fight the urge to bounce on his feet, reminding himself that he's still got a slumbering puppy dog in his arms.

 

"Oh my god! You're crazy!" Liam whispers. "You're crazy and I love you."

 

"I love you too," Garrett says, wrapping an arm around Liam.

 

"You know what, I don't think she needs a name," Liam announces as they've almost reached their apartment, looking down at the little furry face that's pressed against his chest. 

"She already has a title."


End file.
